


Determined

by marginalia



Series: Dorrito's Every-Flavour Mood Beans [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-24
Updated: 2004-12-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

Wool snarled around his fingers and his needles lay in pieces. His father calmly muttered, "Reparo!" and the skein appeared neat and whole on the table, the two shining needles stuck through it.

"Don't know why I can't Charm it. Won't they teach me that at Hogwarts?" Rubeus grumbled.

"There isn't a spell for everything, my boy. Your mother's not around and I won’t be here forever. There are things you will need to do for yourself." His father smiled kindly. "Besides ladies often take kindly to a gentleman who knits."

Rubeus bit his lip in concentration and began again.


End file.
